


Secrets

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jan's taste, her highs, crashes are secret. But so are hers.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Grease' nor am I profiting off this.

Jan tastes like chocolate and cream, because she always dunks her Twinkie into her milkshake. High on sugar, she giggles, bouncing on her toes. 

The sugar high is only a starter. Marty kisses her until the cold melts. Until the high crashes. 

Jan tastes like nicotine, but so does she. Their parents know about the cigarettes, but no longer bother fighting them. Going to school is enough of a compromise. 

The kisses are secret. 

Jan tastes like wine and her mouth, because they both drink straight from the bottle. 

Jan's taste, her highs, crashes are secret. But so are hers.


End file.
